Single molecular placement has useful applications in fields such as biomolecular kinetic study, drug discovery and nucleic acid sequencing. For example, single molecule DNA sequencing has been achieved by placing a single polymerase into a wave guide having nanometer dimensions. Single molecule DNA sequencing also has been achieved using nanopore structures, which loads a single nanopore forming protein into a lipid bilayer.
Currently, single molecular placement is mostly achieved by molecular size exclusion effect through limiting the anchoring space to the level of the single molecule size. This approach requires utilization of high resolution lithography and results in a relatively low loading efficiency because of the small target area. Loading a single nanopore into a lipid bilayer is mostly accomplished by monitoring the ionic current change during the loading process, which lacks compatibility with large scale production.
Thus, there exists a need for an efficient method for the placement of a single molecule onto a target area. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.